Reincarnation
by Shonee27
Summary: Yato yang telah bereinkarnasi tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat Yukine berhenti menangis dan membuatnya kembali tertawa. / "Aku.. tidak akan membuat Yukine-kun repot lagi,aku janji !" / "Kupegang janjimu,Yato.." / Iseng-iseng nulis menjelang UN ! / Shonen-ai / YatoKine / ONESHOOT ! /
**\- Reincarnation** -

| Disclaimer **Adachitoka © Noragami** |  
Written by **Kayuyu ©** | 2016 |

Genre : Romance,Little bit Angst(?)  
Pairing : Yato x Yukine  
Rated : T  
Warning : **mengandung unsur Yaoi,Shonen-ai,  
mungkin Out Of character :v , dan segala macam-  
kekurangan lain.**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam,udara dingin malam hari membuat tubuh kecil Yukine menggigil,padahal ia sudah menggunakan mantel tebal,tetapi percuma saja jika ia harus berbaring di lantai dingin kuil tua Tenjin yang tak terurus. Tak ada penerangan di sekeliling kuil,walaupun ini area bebas ayakashi,tetap saja pemikiran bahwa tempat ini horror tetap terpendam dalam otak remaja 14 tahun ini. Hanya ada lampu jalan yang terus-terusan berkedip dengan cepat. Bisa ditebak lampu itu juga sebentar lagi tak akan mengeluarkan cahayanya selamanya kecuali jika ada seseorang yang berinisiatif mengganti lampu jalan tersebut dengan yang baru.

Yukine menghela nafas,mengapa Yato dengan seenak jidat menyuruhnya pindah dari tempat Kofuku-san,kalaupun ia merasa tak enak tinggal bersama dengan 2 orang itu bukankah ia selalu membuat orang lain susah atas sikapnya yang sembrono ? Padahal dengan tangan terbuka sangat lebar dewi yang bertajuk dewi kesialan mengizinkan Yato dan Yukine tinggal serumah,lagipula Yukine juga sudah bekerja sambilan demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya di kedai Oden milik Daikoku,kalau bukan dirinya yang mencari uang,apa Yato mau ? haha,itu tidak mungkin dengan mengumpulkan 5 yen sampai ia Kakek-kakekpun tak akan terkumpul uang untuk membuat 1 kuil impiannya. Buat apa mereka pergi jika hidup mereka yang serba sulit di tambah sulit lagi ?

"Yukine,apa kau sudah tidur ?" Tanya Yato tiba-tiba.

"Belum,ada apa?" Yukine balik bertanya.

Yato diam beberapa menit,setelah itu ia memulai membuka topik.

"Hmm,kau sudah tahu kan Dewa Ebisu bereinkarnasi ? Nanti…. Jika aku mati,aku juga akan mengalami hal seperti itu." Ujar Yato santai,iris langit birunya menatap rumput basah di halaman kuil.

Lidah Yukine tercekat,ia heran mengapa tuannya yang selalu bertingkah bodoh dan sembrono ini tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang bereinkarnasi lebih tepatnya kematian. Yukine juga sudah menyaksikan kematian Ebisu dan seperti yang ia duga,lelaki itu bereinkarnasi menjadi sosok yang lebih kecil darinya. Ia juga bingung mau merespon apa tentang perkataan Yato barusan.

"Apa aku bisa membuat kuil sebelum aku mati ? Maksudku… aku ingin membuat kuil yang lebih besar dari buatan Hiyori, agar jika aku nanti bereinkarnasi aku tak akan menyusahkan generasiku yang berikutnya…begitupun juga dengan dirimu,Yukine.. " Yato terkekeh kecil sambil memandang langit gelap.

Lelaki kecil itu terus membiarkan Yato berbicara panjang lebar,siapa tahu ia tak akan pernah lagi mendengar suara berat dari mulut Yato untuk selamanya. Walaupun Yukine terlihat tidak mendengarkan perkataan Yato,tapi diam-diam ia selalu mengingat itu semua dalam berjuta-juta sel neuron yang ada dalam otaknya. Ia sangat berterimakasih atas kebaikan hati Yato selama ini,padahal ia sudah pernah melakukan dosa yang sangat besar kepada Yato. Tapi Yato tidak. Harusnya ia membunuh Yukine jauh-jauh hari sebelum ritual pembersihan dilakukan,tapi entah mengapa lelaki beriris biru langit memilih untuk mempertahankan remaja 14 tahun itu walaupun sudah menyakiti dirinya hingga Yato berada dalam garis batas antara hidup dan mati waktu itu.

"Oi,Yukine. Aku hanya ingin berpesan…." Yato duduk diatas meja yang semula ia gunakan untuk alas tidur. Yukine yang masih berbaring dibawah ikut duduk karena melihat mimik serius dari wajah milik tuannya.

Yato menghela nafas, " Kalau aku mati… Tolong jangan menangis demi diriku…"

"…."

"….."

"EHH? Tapi kau tak mungkin kan meratapi kematian diriku ? Rasanya aku tak pantas saja menerima air mata darimu,hahaha aku bodoh ! Warui ne !" Yato tertawa lebar-lebar seperti biasanya.

Yukine berdiri sambil menunduk,mendekati lelaki yang hanya memakai kaos olahraga disaat dingin,Yato hanya dapat memandang manik oranye Yukine yang memancarkan aura jengkel.

"D-diamlah ! Kita tak usah membahas hal itu lagi,oke ? Ingat ! Aku sudah janji ,ka-kalau aku… Akan me-melindungimu,bodoh !" Ujar Yukine sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kalau ia lebih mendengarkan egonya yang tinggi itu,pasti ia sudah menampari pipi lelaki jersey itu bolak-balik hingga biru. Lagipula ia sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Yato,walaupun ia harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi Yato. Apa lelaki narsis itu lupa ? atau hanya berpura-pura lupa untuk menguji kesabaran Yukine ?

Iris biru Yato mengerling,ia lalu tersenyum lembut pada shinkinya.

"Gomen-gomen,aku sudah berkata yang aneh-aneh. Hoahmmm~ saa,aku sudah mengantuk,Oyasumi Yukine."

Setelah itu Yato benar-benar tertidur, tak lupa dengan dengkuran halusnya.

"Dasar dewa idiot.." gumam Yukine sambil menutup mata. Berharap malam ini berlalu dengan cepat dan melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti yang seharusnya.

Sudah lewat 2 tahun semenjak percakapan malam itu,ditemani bintang yang berkelip dan semilir angin dingin yang menerpa ujung helai rambut keduanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yukine sebelumnya bahwa Yato benar-benar bereinkarnasi setelah mati ditikam Rabo menggunakan Nora. Yukine benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh,kalau saja ia tak sedang bertengkar dengan Yato malam itu,bahkan ketika Yato memanggil namanya berulang kali Yukine sama sekali menghiraukan panggilan Yato waktu itu,apa ia benar-benar bisa disebut shinki yang diberkati ? Tapi kenyataannya setelah Yato kembali ke Rumah Kofuku dengan tubuh yang mulai menghitam seperti terkena cairan tinta , ia tak dapat bertahan hidup karena terkena kutukan Ayakashi milik Rabo.

"Yuki… arigatou…." Ucap Yato dengan suara parau,setelah itu cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menghilang.

Yukine mencoba menahan tangis,sesuai perintah Yato malam itu bahwa dirinya tidak boleh menangisi kepergiannya.

Esoknya,Yato kecil muncul didepan replika kuil yang dibuat Hiyori dengan mengenakan pakaian Kimono longgar hitam dengan Obi warna abu-abu tua,ia membuka mata biru langitnya dengan perlahan. Sungguh,Yukine benar-benar rindu oleh keindahan manik biru itu. Tapi tatapan Yato kecil terasa berbeda,penuh dengan kepolosan.

Yukine berjongkok sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Okaeri,Yato."

Lelaki kecil itu hanya terdiam sesekali berkedip, "Eh,kamu… siapa ?" tanyanya polos.

Yukine terkekeh pelan,rupanya ia lupa memperkenalkan siapa dirinya.

"Saa,namaku Yukine. Generasimu sebelumnya memberikan nama ini padaku,bukankah ini nama yang bagus ?"

Yato mengangguk, "Yuki..ne.. Kalau boleh tahu,apa artinya ?"

"Yuki artinya salju. Aku lahir di saat salju turun."

Iris biru itu berbinar, "Eh,hontou ? Ceritakan padaku Yukine-kun !"

"Sebelumnya apa kau tak mau mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman?" ajak Yukine.

Yato mengangguk kecil sambil memegang tangan kanan Yato menuju toilet rumah Kofuku. Sambil memakan semangka dingin. Lelaki 14 tahun tersebut mulai menceritakan awal mula mengapa Yato memilihnya sebagai senjata suci,pertemuan tak disengaja Yato dengan Hiyori yang setengah Ayakashi,kehidupan serba sulit sabagai tunawisma yang tinggal di kuil tua milik Michizane,serta betapa ia mengidolakan karakter fiksi berbentuk hewan kapibara.

"Yato yang dulu adalah seorang dewa perang,namun karena ia pernah membunuh senjata suci klan 'Ma' milik Bishamonten. Ia dijuluki dewa malapetaka dan akhirnya ya… dia dilupakan."

"Eh,aku benar-benar mempunyai masa lalu sekelam itu ya Yukine-kun ?" respon Yato kecil sambil meminum jus jeruk. Sifat rakus milik Yato ternyata diwariskan juga oleh Yato kecil.

Yukine mengangguk,  
"Walaupun dia selalu merepotkanku dan orang lain dia tetaplah Yato tuanku bukan ?"

Grep.  
Tangan kecil Yato menggenggam erat tangan Yukine. Biru bertemu oranye,mata mereka bertautan. Yukine hanya bisa diam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

Semilir angin musim panas membelai surai hitam milik Yato dengan lembut.

"Aku…."

"Aku janji tidak akan membuat Yukine repot lagi seperti yang dilakukan Yato yang sebelumnya. Jadi tolong maafkan aku ! Ayo kita berusaha !" ucap Yato optimis.

Perkataan Yato kecil mengingatkan Yukine akan malam itu,kalau tidak salah tiba-tiba ia duduk bersila dengan wajah serius.

Yukine mengangguk,bulir air membasahi ujung matanya. Sebelum ia menyeka air itu,Yato menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Yukine-kun,apa kau menangis ?"

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak,aku hanya kelilipan. Yosh,kita buat kuil lebih besar daripada milik Bishamon !" ujar Yukine menyemangati.

Yato mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua mengajak Hiyori untuk pergi ke Capypa land bersama-sama.

Setelah lelah berkeliling taman bermain Yukine menggendong Yato dipunggungnya.

"Tak kusangka dia semangat sekali naik wahana disini,walau tadi sempat merengek untuk naik roller coaster. Huh Yato ! Kau memang benar-benar lebih merepotkan ya ?" Ujar Hiyori sambil menatap Yato yang tertidur.

"Hahaha,kau benar." Yukine terkekeh.

Gadis itu membelai pucuk kepala Yukine sambil tersenyum lembut, "Daijobu,aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai. Oh,kau haus kan'? jangan kemana-mana ya." Ujar Hiyori lalu meninggalkan Yukine dan Yato ditempat mulainya parade malam.

* * *

 _'Sekarangpun aku mulai mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilanganmu…'_

 _'Walaupun ada penggantinya,Yato yang kukenal tetaplah Yato yang pertama kali kujumpai…'_

 _'Yato yang cerewet,berisik,kekanakan…'_

 _'Bodoh..'_

 _'Tidak berpendirian..'_

 _'Ya,aku akan selalu mengejekmu seperti itu hingga….'_

 _'Hingga kau sadar..'_

 _'Betapa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu Dewa idiot !'_

Yukine menunduk dalam,air matanya tumpah bertepatan dengan kembang api yang simpang siur menggema menghiasi langit malam itu.

Mungkin Yukine tak menyadari jika Yato kecil sudah bangun dari tidurnya sambil menatap leher Yukine dan mendengar suara isakan samar yang tertutupi debaman suara kembang api dan irama musik ceria. Tapi Yato mendengarnya,sangat jelas…

Mulutnya tercekat,mau bagaimanapun dirinya hanyalah anak lelaki polos yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Yukine berhenti menangis.

Gyut…  
Yato memeluk tubuh ringkih remaja itu sambil menempelkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Yukine lalu berbisik pelan,

.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan menangis Yukine-kun,aku akan selalu ada disampingmu…" sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N :**  
Kaget kan kenapa Kayuyu tiba-tiba pindah ke fandom Noragami ? Hmm,bagi yang udah kenal aku mungkin bakal kaget. Tapi buat yang belum kenal sama aku Kenalin namaku Kayuyu, author gaje yang suka pindah-pindah fandom :v Kali ini pindah ke Noragami karena seseorang, Iya,sukaaa banget sama yang namanya Yato ! Btw,ini fanfic pertama yang kubuat di Fandom noragami lho. Mohon maaf kalo karakternya OOC atau banyak typo. Huahahaah~

Salam kenal ya ? ,

 **Kayuyu.**


End file.
